frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Management
This page will explain what buildings, edicts and other options available to the many races in FoF:Origins Planet types: '''Desert: '''Planets that are generally hot during day and cold during night, the term desert comes from the fact planets like this have low precipitation. Planet Stats: -Basic Resources: Stone, Sand (Used in the formation of Bricks and Concrete) -Gain an extra resource, re-roll if it isn't an ore -Battlefields have Desert Type, meaning none-low amount of cover and no forests -Desert Battlefields: Infantry that stay in one position for more then 3 turns must roll a 1D6 per unit, rolls of 1 inflict a wound (negated by Harsh Enviroment Training) -Clogging Tires: Vehicles (exluding mechs and skimmers) can get there movement halted easily due to sand, all sectors on a desert map act as if they were dangerous terrain (negated by All-terrain upgrade) -Farms require a special building - "Moisture Farms" in the same sector to grow and they cost 15% more Water: Barren: Plains: Temperate: Forest: Gas Giant: Continental: Ice: Volcanic: =Planet Table= =Buildings= All civilizations need infrastructure in some way. Any unique buildings will have the corresponding perk beside the name. Crucial Tier 1 Town Centre Info: Usually regarded as a new colony, sprouting hive or townstead. It is the beginning of any new settlement and includes only the basics. Build time: 3 turns Cost: 5000 iC Prequesite:Colony Ship Building Slots:5 Permits: *Tier 1 Industrial Complex *Tier 1 Barracks *Tier 1 Starport *Tier 1 Fortifications Battlemap dimensions: 24X24 Sectors Tier 2 Town Centre Info: A large town, expanding hive or forward outpost, allows a wider range of buildings Build time: 5 turns Cost: 8000 iC Prequisite: Tier 1 Town Centre, 3 Tier 1 Buildings Building Slots: 12 Permits: *Tier 2 Industrial Complex *Tier 2 Barracks *Tier 2 Starport *Tier 2 Fortifications *Tier 1 Trade Office *Tier 1 Market *Tier 1 Factory *Tier 1 Arsenal *Tier 1 Farm *Tier 1 Outpost *Tier 1 Religous Centre/Public Relations *Tier 1 Medical Services *Martial Law Edict *Freedom Edict Battlemap Battlemap Dimensions: 32X32 Economic Tier 1 Industrial Complex Info: A fledgling mine, farm or shop, provides early income. Build time: 2 turns Prequisite: Tier 1 Town Centre Cost: 3000 iC Produces: 1000 iC per turn Permits: Sweatshop Edict Take it Easy Edict Tier 2 Industrial Complex Info: A standard mine or coporate offices Build time: 5 turns Prequisite: Tier 2 Town Centre Cost: 8000 iC or 7400 iC if replacing a Tier 1 Industrial Complex Produces: 2000 iC per turn Military Tier 1 Barracks Info: A volunteer militia training ground, mustering field or police station Build time: 3 turns Prequisite: Tier 1 Town Centre Cost: 3500 iC Units able to train per turn: 1 Permits: Militia Tier 1 Infantry Tier 2 Barracks Info: A flourishing base or academy Build time: 6 turns Prequisite: Tier 2 Town Centre, Tier 1 Barrracks Cost: 7000 iC Units able to train per turn: 1 Permits: Militia Tier 1/2 Infantry Industrial Public Service Misc =Edicts= =F.A.Q=